Run
by MagicMaker494
Summary: They have been close to being experiments several times... They have been close to being exposed... They even were close enough to being in a hospital! What if that comes true? What if something happens to each one of them where they are taken to the hospital? How can they not find out what they really are? The only way to catch the excitement and drama is right in this story.
1. What Swims Up Must Come Down

**Here's my story, Run. Bella and Will are in this. Zane and Rikki are 'friends' and Lewis is still in the U.S. enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I decided to take a swim this morning and enjoy the fresh salt water. I wasn't planning on hanging out with anyone today, I was enjoying some me, mermaid time. Also today was the day I became a mermaid ten years ago.

The first thing I did was swim with the dolphins, then I played with the fish, and finally I headed to Mako Island.

It wasn't the moon pool in Ireland but it's close enough.

When I got to Mako I saw Zane's motor boat floating above me. I went up to see of he was in it and he was. He had on scuba gear and it looked like he was about to dive in. I didn't really want him to see me, I rather have a fisherman see me than Zane. I then ducked under and waited for him to dive so then I could have a clean escape.

I waited for something, a sound, a voice, anything! He just didn't dive. I started getting bored looking up at the boat and I looked down instead. But I looked up a moment later and saw an air tank come over my head...

**Zane's POV**

_A few minutes earlier..._

I've decided to give up mermaid hunting. Once I found out who the mermaids were, I was trapped in Mrs. Chatham's boat when I saw the mermaid, well, Emma the mermaid. That boat means something to me, I don't exactly know what but it does. I grabbed some of my scuba gear and decided to go to the boat.

I hopped on my motor boat and headed to where the boat sank. I quickly put on my gear and was about to dive in. But my air tank wouldn't go on. I took it off and tried to turn it on, but I couldn't. So, I check the scuba's manual I kept on the boat and started reading it.

The waves were rocking back and fourth, it wasn't bad but it was hard to stand on a boat. I leaned my hand on one side to keep me steady. When I turned around to grab the tank, it was sinking in the water. I was hoping it didn't fall far so I grabbed my snorkel gear instead and I dove in to swim after it.

When I got in I could see on the sand. Where I was, the sand was about three feet below me. But when I looked closer at it, I saw a fish. Not just any fish, a mermaid. I swam closer and saw who it was... Bella was knocked out from the tank.


	2. What Does it Mean?

**Bella's POV**

_Bella's Dream..._

Bella walked into a cold, dark room. The only light was far too long from here. She walked around in the darkness when suddenly a flash of light turned on. In front of her was a man.

"You are in great danger!" He said.

"How?"

The man continued, "You can't trust anyone! Your secret is your greatest possession, I trust you to keep it safe."

He then vanished and the room went dark again.

"Hello.", Her voice echoed.

She then woke up to a beeping noise. Aside from her was a machine making weird waves and going _beep, beep_ every few seconds.

A lady walked in her room not too long after she awoken.

The lady whispered softly, "I see you're awake."

Bella was a little groggy at first but spoke once she was better. "What happened? Where am I?"

The lady answered with pleasure, "You are in Golden Coast Hospital." She continued, "Your took a nasty injury, you're lucky your friend came out to save you just in time!" Zane walked in the room a moment later.

"Thanks Doc. Can I have a moment with Bella, please?"

"Sure thing. I'll be back in a bit." The Doctor left and Zane sat besides Bella.

"Hi." He said first thing.

Bella was so confused she only spoke of what she remembered, "The last thing I remember is your air tank hitting my head."

"Ya..." He paused. "I'm sorry, I've been known for mistakes like that."

"Like what?" She asked.

"One time I was so obsessed with finding some stupid treasure, that a create fell on top of Rikki. She was helping me find a treasure in the water and as it got pulled up on my boat the chain snapped and hit her head."

Bella laughed, "I see you have a record for head injuries on your boat." Then she turned serious and asked a question, "How did you get me here, without them seeing my?..." She couldn't say the rest but Zane understood exactly what she was saying.

"I took you on my boat and dried you off with a towel I had, then took you to the hospital making sure you didn't get wet."

"Wow, thanks. But why were you out there anyways?"

"The question is, why were _you_ out there?"

They both agreed on saying their stories at the same time and then Zane told his story without Bella's story over his, "My dad gave me one of his 'I need to do something better with my life' lectures again. I just got sick and tired of him and decided to take a breather. I was going to go scuba diving to Mrs. Chatham's boat. When I saw you on the floor of the water, so I took you here. Now your turn."

"Today is my ten year anniversary of me becoming a mermaid. Kind of a funny way of me being stuck in the hospital for a celebration, huh."

Suddenly the Doctor opened the door and walked in, "You should rest now." She said.

But before Zane left the room he said a few more things but whispering," The girls will be here soon. Whatever you do, don't tell them your... abilities." He then walked out of the room, leaving Bella and the Doctor still left in the room.

"Before you rest" The Doctor said,"I need you to hold out your arm."

Bella questioned, "Why is that?"

"Because I need to do a blood test. We need to keep track of your energy if you want to get better."

Bella put her arm out and looked away. Once she felt a band-aid go on, the Doctor left the room. Bella was kind of glad she did because she knocked over her cup of water on to her. She didn't really mind. Actually, it was a relief for her! She laid in her hospital bed, her tail under the sheets, with her eyes closed she smiled and then fell into a good long sleep...

_Inside the waiting room..._

Cleo, Rikki, and Will arrived at the waiting room. "Is Bella alright?" Cleo was worried.

"She's fine." Zane said. "I just spoke with her."

"What did she say?"

"She, uh,um... She... Was still groggy from her injury."

"What happened to her?"

"Who needs to go into the details..." Zane used a strange tone. "Bella was hurt and now she's here, so who cares!"

Rikki's eyes were dead serious. "Zane, what happened."

Zane finally confessed, "Maybe a certain...creature. Was out in the ocean alone _and maybe_ a certain rich boy dumb head... Dropped an air tank on the creature."

Will laughed at the rich boy dumb head part.

Cleo sat back in the chair, with a blank look on her face, "Why didn't she tell us to come swim with her?" She whispered.

"Maybe she didn't want to." Zane said.

Will spoke up,"As long as she's ok that's all that matters."

**What does Bella's dream mean? Is Zane hiding something else? What is going to happen with the blood sample the Doctor took? These are questions awaiting for you. I need a few reviews if the drama will continue**


	3. Will and Not Goods

_Back in the Lab..._

The Doctor and her collies were checking the results from Bella's blood sample, when they found something...odd.

A collie called over the doctor to take a look at what he found under the microscope. "I found something!." he called,"Take a look."

She looked in the microscope and spoke back,"What is it?" she asked.

"The blood sample. Over my years of training I have only seen something similar to this... Dr. Wisely, we have fish blood." Dr. Wisely stared at him with confusion, how could it possibly be fish blood?,"I'll go re-test my patient." Without another sound she left the room with a needle and tubes in her hands.

She quietly and carefully opened the door,"Morning, Bella." she whispered. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My head hurts." said Bella.

"Darling, you fell on your head, on a hard floor. Of course it hurts. Now, we need to re-take your blood test, ok?"

Bella nodded and turned her head away, when she looked back a band-aid was on her arm. "Thank you" the doctor said. She shut the door leaving Bella to her breakfast.

_The Lab... _

Dr. Wisely came back with some tubes full of blood and her collies studies them and found the same thing. "Fish blood." they said.

Dr. Wisely could still not believe it,"What are we dealing with here?"

They all started guessing; some said illness, others said misunderstanding, but one said,"mermaid." immedently that caught the whole team's attention. At first they wanted to laugh but then they let it sink in. "What if we really are dealing with a mermaid?" someone asked.

Dr. Wisely loudly announced,"If we are dealing with a mermaid, we must be prepared for whatever comes our way. Sooner or later we will found out who she really is..."

_Bella's Room..._

Will knocked on the door and quietly opened it with flowers and a teddy bear in his other hand,"Miss me?" he smiled.

Bella looked up at him and smiled brightly,"Oh course." she said. Will walked over and sat beside her. He set down the flowers and have the teddy bear to Bella. She thanked him and received it. Before Will went on to other things he first went back to what happened yesterday,"Bella" he started,"I heard you got knocked out by _rich boy dumb head_'s air tank."

"Zane told you." She pouted.

"I quote from his words." Will laughed."Anyways, I'm sorry for what happened and I thought I should come over here and cheer you up!" As Will put his hands in the air he knocked over Bella's water. "I'm sorry!" he appologized.

"It's fine." Bella laughed. "I did the same thing yesterday." They both watched her turn into a mermaid and continued talking about other things, not caring about her tail.

Dr. Wisely suddenly walks in causing Bella to quick hide her tail under the sheets while fixing it to look more natural. "Hi..." Bella awkwardly says."Is it time for my medicine?"

"No. Just thought I'd pop in and check on you. But you do have some more visitors."

Cleo, Rikki, and Zane walk in the room. Dr. wisely slowly tip toes out but puts some sort of microphone in the room before she leaves.

With Bella's head still aching it was sometimes hard to do things or focus. But being with her friends never bothered her. "Hi guys." said Bella.

They all spoke in unison, "Hi, Bella! We came to see you." after their sentence they suddenly burst into laughter and then continued on.

"Zane?" Bella sort of ruined the moment. "Dr. Wisely told me earlier I hit my head on the floor, is that what you told them!"

A dark shadow of stares swept over Zane. He stated around the room, looking to each bad every person and then said,"I did. But I couldn't say I found a... Creature. Out in the ocean!"

"Good point." Bella said.

Will liked that everyone really cared about Bella, but he just wanted some alone time with her. That's when he came up with an idea,"Zane can you grab me some lunch, man."

Zane asked,"Why can't you get it."

"I'm with Bella."

"Oh, sure thing bro."

Rikki added,"I'll come with you!" she smiled.

Bella figured out what Will was trying to do. She knew him well enough that when he wanted something but hid it, he would have a happy smirk.

She told Cleo if she could get her some lunch down in the cafeteria. They all nodded and left. Will and Bella smiled and relaxed together.

"I wish this never happened." Bella sighed.

"It's not your fault." Will assured her.

"Sometimes I hate being a mermaid."

Will said,"What are you talking about! I have been as close as I'll ever be with becoming a merman. Diving! But you, already are a mermaid. How many peoole get to say that?"

"Me, Cleo... Rikki."

Will laughed back at Bella's joke. They continued to talk aboutmermaid's andmermen andhow to be careful around here. "Don't go fooling around too much," Will said. "Sooner or later the dissect police will get you."

Bella spoke sarcastically ,"Ya, and the kill firemen will get me too!"

They started laughing and giggling at each other, for a moment they forgot what they just talked about. "Huuu." Will calmed down wiping a tear drop from his eye.

"As long as I have you," Bella said."Being a mermaid is great."

Rikki, Zane, and Cleo walked in with trays of food. They all say down and ate.

_Lab..._

"Boys." Dr. Wisely said."Believe we found our mermaid."

A huge smirk appeared of Dr. Wisely'a face, she knew _just what to do next_.

**Hope you like my story, comment, review, and like in order for Dr. Wisely's plan to brew up. =)**


End file.
